Donkey
by Sacred Perfume
Summary: Liane seduces Stan. One thing leads to another. Soon Kyle, Kenny and Butters are there. LEMON. RATED M FOR BLATANT, DISTURBING SEXUAL CONTENT AND VERY STRONG LANGUAGE. If these things bother you, please don't read it. StanxLiane, StanxKyle, KennyxButters. Oneshot.


**Donkey  
**by Sacred Perfume

Stan and his friends were hanging out at Cartman's house one afternoon. It was springtime, the time when nature says it's time to get your shaboing-boing on and produce some baby batter. As Chef used to say: makin love, makin love, makin love love love love love gravy. On this particular afternoon, nothing really seemed amiss. Cartman was losing at his favorite Terrance and Phillip video game, as always, and as always was throwing a royal bitch fit. Today, he had actually smashed one of his Xbox controllers in his rage, making it impossible to play with four people.

"God damn it, Cartman," Kyle said. "You've ruined everything. Now how are we supposed to play together?"

"I don't give a damn," Cartman replied. "It's _mah _game and I'll fuckin break it if I want to. Don't like it? Go buy your own damn Xbox with your Jew gold!"

"I'm not going to take this shit," Kyle said. "Come on guys, we're leaving."

He got up to leave the house, and Kenny followed him. Much to Kyle's chagrin, so did Cartman. Stan was the last one to make his way toward the door, and was stopped by Liane.

"Stan," she said, putting a hand on his young shoulder, "can I have a word with you for a minute?"

"I guess," Stan said with a shrug. He looked at his friends and said, "I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes."

He followed Liane into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He thought Cartman's mom would sit down across from him, so he was surprised when she pulled up a chair right next to him.

"You know, Stan," she said, "I've always thought you were a little more mature than your friends. Even Eric. You're a very smart young man."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Stan said, cocking an eyebrow at her. Where was she going with this?

"I pulled you to the side today because I'm interested in getting to know you better," she said, putting a hand on his thigh. He didn't know if he liked that very much, but was too flabbergasted to ask her to remove it. Besides, she was the adult here. He was only nine. "I'm interested in getting to know you a _lot_ better."

She allowed her hand to run up his thigh and lightly graze his package. He sucked in a breath at her touch. He'd never been touched there before by anyone, and it was a strange feeling. Not entirely unpleasant, but still strange. She was much older than he was, but at least she wasn't some creepy old man or something. When he made no objection or didn't try to remove her hand, she began massaging his private area a little more firmly. She allowed her hand to cup his young balls, to move up and grasp his boyhood through his jeans. He was almost instantly hard.

"Ooh, you like that, don't you?" she purred with a smile. "Let's see how you like this."

She reached over and undid the button on his pants and pulled down his fly, revealing his white underwear. His small bulge was more obvious now with the jeans removed. She slid her hand past the elastic waistband of his Fruit of the Looms and grasped his erect little sex. He moaned in spite of himself. He knew he shouldn't be doing this with her, but it was kind of exciting, especially when she began massaging his shaft and letting her thumb run over the head. Before he knew it, she was pulling his underwear down and he was raising his hips to give her access. His pants and underwear around his knees, he was naked from the waist down. His tiny sex jutted up from his hairless crotch like an exclamation mark.

"You feel so good," Liane said, jerking him off. She started slow, then began increasing in speed. He started making little moaning noises and his breathing became more rapid. Then she stopped. "I wonder how you taste."

She put her head in his lap and began sucking him off. He threw his head back and grunted as he felt the warmth and moisture of her mouth engulf him entirely. Up and down her head went as she sucked and licked, filling him with sensations he'd never felt before. She would stop from time to time and take his cock from her mouth so that she could lick it, or so that she could suckle his hairless preteen balls. This drove him almost mad with desire. He began thrusting his hips as she blew him and she looked up at him and smiled.

"I think you're in the mood now," she said.

"Mood for what?" Stan asked, panting. His boyhood was wet with her saliva and glistening in the soft glow of the kitchen lights. He was rock hard with desire and wanted more of whatever she was prepared to give.

"Let me show you," she said.

She pulled off his shoes and finished removing his clothes from around his ankles. Then she removed his shirt. He was now completely naked except for his socks.

"Follow me," she said.

He followed her into the living room, his desire like a little arrow pointing the way. She led him to the couch, where she had him lay down. He thought she might blow him again, but instead she removed her own clothes and climbed up on top of him.

"It's time to make you a man, Stan," she said, and slid down onto his shaft. He gasped as his dick entered the warmth of a vagina for the first time and his virginity officially left him. She began moving softly up and down on him, moaning and crying, and he started thrusting into her.

"Oh, Stan!" she cried, her breasts bouncing. "Yes! Oh, oh, oh!"

"Ungh!" was all he could manage to reply.

Stan understood now why every guy in town has slept with her. She was fantastic. She could do things that Stan had never even heard of. She would ride him and ride him, then she would somehow sense he was close to climax and she would stop and allow his heat to settle. When he was in no threat of finishing, she would begin riding him again. For fifteen minutes this went on, and Stan was beginning to wonder if Liane was going to fuck him to death. He would be fine with that. Then the door opened and Kyle came walking back in.

"Stan, I just wanted to..."

He saw what they were doing and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my God," he said. "Oh my God!"

"Now, take it easy, Kyle," Liane said, folding her arms over her chest to cover her breasts. "There's no need to make a big deal about this."

"No need to make a big deal about it?" Kyle exclaimed. "Of course there is! Look what the two of you are doing!"

"Don't be a pussy, Kyle," Stan said, looking at him. "Either come over here and join in or let us have our fun."

"Join in?" Kyle cried. "How the hell would I do that?"

"Well," Stan said, "while I'm fucking Cartman's mom, you can sit on my chest and I'll suck your dick."

"Suck my... Stan, do you even know how stupid that sounds?"

"Don't put on an act. I've seen you eyeball me in the shower before. Now you can either come over here and join in the fun and experience something that Kenny only dreams about, or you can walk out and go play with Cartman's Tonka truck or something. I think you'll enjoy this more."

Kyle looked at him for a second, then walked over to him, mumbling under his breath. Stan thought he heard something like "Knew I shouldn't have taken so many peeks". Kyle started by removing his ushanka and coat, then took off his shirt, shoes and pants. He stood there in his underwear, and it was clear he wasn't aroused yet.

"Almost there, Kyle," Stan said, giving his own little erection a flick.

Kyle pulled down his underpants and revealed his flaccid little circumcised Jewmeat and hairless balls. He climbed up on Stan's chest and began shaking his limp noodle, trying to get it hard.

"Not like that," Stan said. "Let me."

He leaned his head forward and took Kyle's little Vienna sausage in his mouth. Kyle sighed as his fantasy of doing unholy things with Stan finally came true. As the heat of Stan's tongue caressed his boyhood, Kyle instantly went hard. Stan began bobbing back and forth on the kosher meat, causing Kyle to sigh and moan Stan's name. Liane jumped back in during this and began riding Stan's cock again. They were quite the sight, with Liane bouncing up and down on Stan's prick, Stan thrusting his hips and bobbing his head at the same time, and Kyle gently thrusting into Stan's mouth.

"Ooh, Stan!" Liane cried.

"Ooh, Stan!" Kyle moaned.

"Mmm," Stan sighed with his mouth full.

Stan reached around while he was doing all of this and cupped the cheeks of Kyle's ass. Kyle really did have a great ass, he had to admit. He wasn't sure if he liked Kyle's ass and cock or Liane's muff and titties more. Either way he was having the time of his life, fucking and sucking.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Kyle moaned. "Yes, Stan! YEESS!"

"You really, ungh, dig this, don't you Kyle?" Stan asked, taking Kyle's little prick out of his mouth and massaging his little hairless balls with his tongue.

"God, I do, Stan," Kyle replied.

"Sit on my face," Stan said.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"You heard me," Stan replied. "Get up here so I have better access to all of you."

Kyle climbed up and straddled Stan's face, with one leg on each side and his cock in Stan's mouth. In this position, Stan had access to his asshole and slowly began working his finger in. Kyle gasped but didn't make him stop. With his dick inside Liane, his mouth on Kyle's boyhood and his finger up Kyle's ass, Stan was experiencing sensations from all different directions. Before long, he had worked his finger into Kyle all the way and began moving it back and forth, hand fucking him.

Liane's vag worked his little prick harder and harder, and this time she didn't stop when he began reaching climax. Instead, she continued to ride him.

"Oh, oh, oh!" she gasped.

At this moment, Kenny walked in with Butters in tow. He took one look at what was going on and was silent for a single moment, then cried "Woo hoo!" and began tearing his clothes off.

"Wh-what are you doing, Kenny?" Butters asked. "Golly, I don't know if we should even be here."

"Shut up and take your clothes off, Butters," Kenny said. He was already naked. He had shed his garments in record time. His little prick was already stiff and ready. "If Stan and Kyle are getting their dicks wet, I am too."

"You mean you want to have your way with my fragile person?" Butters asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, a-all right then."

Butters began taking his clothes off. Meanwhile, Stan felt his heat rise and then his dick went hard as a rock. He groaned loudly as the first orgasm of his young life rocked his body, sending sensations through him he'd never even dreamed of. He didn't jizz, as he was still too young for that, but his cock twitched again and again and finally went soft. Liane climbed off of him and went and sat in the corner, where she grabbed a tin foil pipe and began smoking crack while she watched these young boys fuck each other.

Butters was naked by now and Kenny was massaging his little boner. Kenny ordered Butters to lay down on the floor, which Butters did. Kenny spread Butters' legs and spat on his finger, then began working it into the hole.

"Th-that feels kind of funny," Butters said.

"We're just getting started," Kenny replied.

When he had Butters' little asshole opened enough, he climbed up on top of him and slid his cock into his warmth. Butters gasped as he felt Kenny enter him. Before long, Kenny's little ass was pounding a rhythm as he pushed into Butters again and again. Butters cried and moaned and sighed and even gasped Kenny's name.

"You like that, don't you?" Kenny said.

"Oh yeah," Butters purred. "I do. Do it harder!"

So Kenny did. He began fucking little Butters mercilessly, his cock appearing and reappearing from Butters' shitter while his preteen balls smacked against Butters' asscrack.

"Oh, Kenny!"

"Oh, Butters!"

While this was going on, Kyle climbed off of Stan's face and gave him a mischievous look.

"In my fantasies, I'm not a bottom," he said. "I'm a top."

"Oh, uh," Stan stuttered, "we can do that if you want."

"Damn right," Kyle said. "Spread those legs and let me work my magic."

Instead of using his finger, Kyle used his little prick, which was already rock hard and slick with Stan's saliva, and began working Stan's hole. Stan grunted at first in discomfort, but as Kyle worked more and more of his cock in, Stan relaxed and went with it. By the time Kyle was actually fucking him, Stan was gasping and moaning and begging him to keep going. Kyle thrust into him harder and harder, then leaned down between their moans and kissed him. Stan was shocked at first. He didn't know what to do. Before he knew it, however, the passion burning through his body put him on autopilot and he not only returned the kiss, he put his hands into Kyle's Jewfro and pulled him in. He probed Kyle's mouth with his tongue and Kyle allowed him access, and soon they were tongue wrestling while Kyle tore the shit out of Stan's anus with his fucktool. Their young and naked bodies were covered with sweat, but they pressed against each other, their bare skin sending electric sensations through their bodies as they rubbed chests, stomachs, arms.

During this whole experience, when Kyle could manage to form a coherent thought through the hormones flooding his brain with lust, he was thinking how glad he was that he was circumcised, as a foreskin would definitely be in his fucking way right now.

While Stan and Kyle were trying to eat each other, Butters was really getting into being fucked by Kenny. He had found it awkward at first, but now he was doing everything he could to make Kenny moan as loud as he was. Sometimes he would reach up and pinch Kenny's bare nipples and sometimes he would tighten the muscles in his ass, tightening the walls around Kenny's probing shaft. Butters had repressed his feelings all his life. He had always tried to deny the feelings he sometimes got for other boys, and his father sending him to that anti-gay camp for bi-curious boys hadn't helped. Now that he had another guy's dick up his ass (as compared to the times he had reached in with his own finger and flipped his button) he was forced to face his own true nature. He liked this feeling of being fucked like an animal. He even wondered how Kenny would react if he tried something kinky.

"L-lean down here," Butters said.

"I'm the one giving the orders here," Kenny said.

"Just do it," Butters said.

To his surprise, Kenny did. As soon as he did, Butters leaned up and bit down on his ear like Mike Tyson. Kenny screamed and jerked back.

"You sick and twisted fuck!" Kenny snapped. "I'm gonna have to fuck you twice as hard for that. Now I'm gonna give your ass the punishment it deserves."

"Punish me," Butters said, licking his lips and squeezing down on his sphincter muscle. "Make me sorry I ever fucking crossed you."

"Damn right I will, bitch," Kenny said, thrusting his hips harder and faster. God, his dick was starting to get raw but he loved the sensation. He wondered how Butters was feeling being fucked so hard.

"Spit on me," Butters barked. "Show me how much you hate me. Fucking spit on my face."

"God damn," Kenny said.

Liane was off in the corner fingering her box and smoking a big rock. She hadn't intended for all of this to happen, but hell she wasn't going to miss the opportunity for a good show. She was glad now she had hit up her dealer this morning. He'd just cooked up a fresh batch of the shit and he had hooked her up with an extra large piece. It was more than she'd paid for, but she had paid for the rest with several of her body orifices. Sad thing was, Stan was nine and he was a better lover than that fucking worthless pusher. And Stan had been a virgin too. Her pusher had been worse at sex than a nine-year old virgin. That was a riot.

"Change positions," Kyle said.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"Let me lay down," Kyle replied. "Then you climb up and ride my shit."

They changed positions pretty fast, then Stan straddled Kyle's hips and positioned his hole on Kyle's rod. He gently used his fingers to work it in as he slowly descended on it. When it was all the way in, Stan began to slowly go up and down on it while Kyle thrust his hips upward. Stan moaned and fondled his hard little erection as bounced. Kyle reached up and moved his hand away, then began jacking him off as he fucked him.

"This was in my fantasies too, Stan," Kyle said between grunts. "I fantasize about you a lot. Sometimes I sit in the bathroom and stroke myself and imagine you're doing it."

"Unngh!" Stan moaned. "Sometimes I lay in bed naked and play with my balls and wish you were there helping me."

"Oh, you want me to play with your balls?" Kyle said. "Uuh! I think I can oblige that."

He stopped jacking him off and cupped his little balls. To Kyle's little hands, though, they were pretty big. He began to roll them between his fingers, causing Stan to whimper more than he was already doing with a dick up his ass. Stan's mews of pleasure made Kyle's hormones race more, and suddenly he was filled with more power than a live wire. He began thrusting up into Stan harder than he had before. He felt himself go stiff, then spasm as he began to orgasm. He felt so good, tears began to form in his eyes. As his dick shot again and again, he whimpered and sighed. When he went limp afterwards, his tiny penis came out of Stan's ass and just like that the sex was over. Stan collapsed on top of him, panting. But Kyle wasn't done yet. He hadn't forgotten about Stan's arousal. He had Stan stand up so that his cock was eye-level with Kyle, then Kyle took it in his mouth again.

"Oooh, Kyle," Stan breathed, "I don't know how much more I can take."

He had already been close to orgasm when Kyle had finished, and it didn't take long with Kyle sucking his dick to finish the job. His cock jerked and twitched and Kyle sucked it until it went soft again. Then he pulled Stan down on top of him. They lay there, panting and sweating but smiling. They kissed. The kiss deepened, then deepened some more, and soon they were running their hands all over each other.

"Careful," Kyle said, "or we'll end up going at it again."

"Hey," Stan said, "getting laid three times in one day might not be a bad thing."

Kenny was still fucking Butters. Butters had gone from sighing and moaning to snarling and howling in pleasure. What the fuck was wrong with this mother fucker? Kenny liked it kinky, but son of a fucking bitch. Since they had been fucking, Butters had asked him to twist his nipples, slap him across the face and brand him with the letter K. Kenny didn't even fucking own a branding iron.

"You need to settle the fuck down," Kenny said, trying at this point just to keep an erection. This dude was like an animal who had been caged all its life and was being released into total freedom. He had come unhinged.

"And you need to knee me in the fucking nuts," Butters replied. "Do it. Make me feel pain. I bet it would make the sex fucking amazing."

"That's it," Kenny said, climbing off of him. "I'm out."

"NO!" Butters said, pouncing on him like a starving cheetah. He wrestled him to the floor, biting at him and trying to position himself to penetrate him. If this little gutter rat was too fucking pussy to be _seme_, Butters would make him an _uke. _Butters would make him his bitch.

"Fight me!" Butters said. "Scratch my face!"

Kenny punched him and send him reeling backwards.

"You psycho mother fucker," Kenny said, breathing heavy as he got to his feet. He had several bite marks on his chest as well as one on his face. "You don't need a fucking lover. You need some electroshock therapy or something. You crazy fuck."

He grabbed his clothes and retreated to the bathroom, where he locked the door.

Stan looked at Butters. "You okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Butters said. "I think he's into me."


End file.
